Electrochemical biosensors are known. They have been used to determine the concentration of various analytes from biological samples, particularly from blood. Electrochemical biosensors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,690; 5,762,770; 5,798,031; and 5,997,817 the disclosure of each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
According to the present invention a biosensor is provided. The biosensor comprises a support substrate having first and second ends, electrodes positioned on the support substrate, the electrodes cooperating with one another to define electrode arrays situated adjacent to the first end, a spacer substrate positioned on the support substrate, and a cover positioned on the spacer substrate. The cover cooperates with the support substrate to define a channel a cover positioned on the spacer substrate, the cover cooperating with the support substrate to define a channel including a sample inlet adjacent to the first end and opposite ends. Each electrode array is positioned in the channel adjacent to one of the ends.
According to another aspect of the invention, a biosensor is provided. The biosensor comprises a support substrate, a first electrode set positioned on the support substrate, a second electrode set positioned on the support substrate, the first and second electrode sets being spaced-apart from one another, and a cover extending across the first and second electrode sets. The cover cooperates with the support substrate to define a generally linear capillary channel having opposing first and second ends and an inlet positioned between the ends and between the first and second electrode sets.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a method of forming a biosensor is provided. The method comprises the steps of forming spaced-apart electrode arrays on a surface of a support substrate, placing a spacer substrate on the support substrate across the electrode arrays, removing a portion of the spacer substrate to expose the electrode arrays, placing a cover on the spacer substrate to define a capillary channel having opposite ends and extending across the electrode arrays, and punching a notch through the support substrate, a portion of the spacer substrate, and the cover to form an inlet to the capillary channel so that the inlet is positioned between the opposite ends.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.